Rock It!
by obsessed cullen disorder
Summary: Bella becomes a famous singer with a band and they are vampires. What happens if the Cullens are at one of the concerts?
1. A New Beginning

**I do not own TWILIGHT or THE SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But I wish I did**

Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Bella's POV

Edward left me about eight mouths ago. Very long eight mouths I might add. He's never loved me but I always loved him and I still do, even though he left. I'm trying to move on like he said and live a normal human life. I do things to help Charlie I put on a happy face for and hang out with my friends just like he said, but that doesn't stop the hole inside of me to expand. It feels like it grows bigger everyday. Jacob my best friend who I hang out with a lot makes me happy to be with, he puts the pieces that are broken inside of me back together. I've always loved him but like a brother. Lately I haven't been able to talk to him he's always busy doing his werewolf stuff. So it feels like the hole in my chest it just getting bigger without him here to stop it. I haven't been around anything that reminds me of him. I threw all away my CDs, took out the radio they gave me, or claw out.

Apparently I'm going to a concert with Jessica and Angela so I just broke the not listening to music rule. It's 6:00pm and the concert starts at 8:00pm. Angela is picking me up. I decided to wear the blue blouse that _he_ complimented me on with some blue jeans and wore my hair down. I try to look my best for Charlie and everything but deep down I'm sad and depressed witch I can't help. I act like my old self on the outside but I'm hurting in the inside.

_Beep! Beep! _Angela's car honked outside. Who knows how long she's been out there. I ran out the door and locked the door behind me, and put on a fake smile.

"Hey guys! How's it been?" I said as I got in the backseat of the car.

"Great! The drive might take awhile though the drive is an hour," Angela replied.

"O I don't mind," I responded.

"That's great, but I do," Jessica responded glumly.

Angela, Jessica, and I talked the whole ride their about school and some gossip Jessica scooped up. Before I knew it we were there. We were going to see The Veronicas. Who Jessica loved. We started to get out the car and get in the stadium. The stadium was huge we weren't that far from the stage but had a great view. I had to admit Jessica parents got good seats for us. Before long The Veronicas came out and I was actually enjoying myself with singing and dancing.

At the end of the concert Angela drove us home and we talked how awesome the concert was all the way back home. Angela dropped me off and I said my goodbyes. I ran into the house and went straight to me room. Charlie was a heavy sleeper so I doubt he could hear me. I got out a piece of paper and started to write a song when I was writing it, it felt like I could express my feeling with it. When I was down I started signing it.

Oh Oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh Oh  
So Much For My Happy Ending  
Oh Oh Oh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

The song made feel great to just let out the feelings. The song was based around _him_ it was obvious.

Hey everyone hoped you liked it the song is

'My Happy Ending' By Avril Lavigne

HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Obsessed Cullen Disorder


	2. Almost Lover

Chapter 2 Almost Lover

Bella's POV

I decided to start my life over again, but even if I do start my life over again I would still remember _him_. That's why for now on I don't think of _him_. I only think of _him_ when I write my songs. When I write I just let my emotions go out.

Today was the day I was going to do my first concert. It's amazing how in just a few mouths one person can become famous so quickly and already have a concert sold out. I was just on a bus stop bench signing a song I recently wrote and someone stops you and asks you to meet them in their office for a record deal! You just don't see or hear that everyday.

I will never understand why my fans like my songs to me they're depressing. I decided to change my name so no one who I am. My name is now Ally Alice. Yes I still look like the same Bella and act the same, except in front of my fans. I still think I'm boring, stubborn, and normal looking but my fans don't think that.

It's 7:59 and my concert start in one minute.

"Okay ever one get ready! Someone get Ally's guitar!" Sarah the director yelled. Sarah has become a good friend to me but the only problem is she likes everything to be perfect.

"Raise Ally!" Sarah shouted.

I was sitting on a stool with my guitar in hand while the floor raised me to cent5er stage.

Everyone cheered when I came up! I jumped off the stool and grabbed the microphone.

"So how's everyone doing tonight!?" I shouted. The screamed "goods" and "greats".

"I can't hear you!" I yelled. The crowd yelled "good!"

"That's great! Now I'm going to start off slow tonight." I grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I sighed and got ready for my next song and then I looked at the crowd a gasped.

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!! But its not going to be what you think it is!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**LOVE  
OBSESSED CULLEN DISORDER!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Black Waves

Chapter 3 Black Waves

Bella's POV

Right their standing in the middle of the crowd was Victoria glaring evilly at me. She didn't do anything just stood there and stare and there was me in the middle of the stage frozen. Not knowing what to do. She stared, I stared back, but her stare was nothing like the horrifying stare I was giving to her.

I couldn't breath I felt like I was trapped in a vortex of my own nightmare. Everything was crushing me putting me further and further away from reality. The black crushing waves were pushing me further down. I couldn't see anything except Victoria. I could feel the pit of my stomach wound up making feel nausea and the dizziness coming to me.

"Ally get a hold of yourself," Sarah whispered. But I couldn't respond or move for that matter. The black waves were holding me down.

Then I fell.

**Sry its soooooooooooooo short but ill do more tomorrow!!!! Hope you liked it!!!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love **

**Obsessed Cullen Disorder**


	4. Nothing

Chapter 4 Nothing

Bella's POV

There were black waves still pushing me down with no way to reach the surface. I was stuck. Stuck in the crushing black waves. So I waited. I wait till the black waves will push me to the surface. While I waited I dreamed.

_My breath was going in and out as I ran through the dark forest. There was new moon out that was perfect to be up in the empty sky. But I asked myself, why would the sky be empty? Was the sky suppose to be empty? There is supposed to be stars scattered around and kids out with there father looking up at the sky to point out picture in the sky, to keep that memory with them forever and never let it fade. That's when I realized this was my world. I had no spark to my world, I didn't even have a memory of me and my father looking up at the stars, no nothing. I ran through the forest looking for that spark but the forest is empty and there is nothing to find, and no matter what direction I turn I would end up in the same place. And far out in the distance I can always hear someone calling telling me to come to them and no matter how hard I tried to yell back my voice came out with nothing. It was because I am nothing I'm not a star, I am not the person I was because I have no reason anymore to be the person I was. I was just nothing._

_________________________________________________________________

Hey hope you like it!!!!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love

Obsessed Cullen Disorder.


	5. New Choices

Chapter 5 New Choices

Bella's POV

I woke up to see a light shining down on me. "See Sarah shes ok, I think she just got to overwhelmed and fainted, she'll probably be a little groggy for the next few hours or so but other then that I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thank you Doctor Thomas, that helps to know she was ok, but can she continue the show?"

"I would say no she looks a little too tired for right now and I think she is still in shock. Look at her eyes." Confirmed Doctor Thomas.

"Thank you Doctor." Sarah mumbled. Doctor Thomas then walked out.

"Well Ally, it looks like you got it easy by not having to finish the show, but you better get your rest because now we have to reschedule the show." Sarah then started stomping our mumbling something about "stupid Doctor and his stupid ways." Sarah can sometimes be stupid too, but don't get me wrong I like Sarah and she's nice it's just that when she starts a concert she usually gets moody. She wants everything to be perfect and everyone, but I know I'm not perfect… I was interrupted by my thoughts when my stomach growled. I laughed, you can never escape being human for so long. I got up cautionly because I was still a little faint and went to go get an apple from the fridge. After that I decided it was a good time to go take a walk without anything or anyone bothering me. No fans, no Sarah, and no Victoria. When I walk outside the wind nipped at my nose and I sunk lower and my jacket. I never realized how cold it was. I laugh of coarse I didn't I never noticed anything before. The only thing I've notice is I've been laughing a lot today I never usually laugh; I guess it was because today was a weird day. Right when I was rounding the corner I ran right into someone and of coarse I fell down. I looked up expecting to see them still standing their but they weren't, they were on the ground with me. That was weird I thought no one could be as clumsy as me.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention at where I was going. See I was reading a book but I guess I was too into it." A friendly voice said. As we were both getting up.

"No it's ok I wasn't paying attention either," I mumbled looking down at my shows embarrassed.

"I'm Kaitlin," she responded holding her hand out so I could see it. I sighed and finally looked up at the girl she was very pretty. She had dirty blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and blue-green eyes that very beautiful, she had some freckles on her cheeks but they where light and looked to be disappearing. Her skin was the same color as mine and had an hourglass figure. She was about my height and looked my age.

"I'm Ally," I mumbled. Shaking her hand.

"O yeah Ally Alice," she smiled "Your very talented."

I smiled "Thank you." I think I could really like this girl.

"Well, your probably really busy, so I should probably leave," Kaitlin responded.

"Actually I'm glad I met you. Usually fans are going crazy over me and bugging the hell out of me, but you seem different. Why don't you come with me and we can hang out?" I really needed some girl time and to get over this whole mess. I'm just going to move on I decided and by doing that I'm going to try to make a new friend. With Kaitlin. I smiled at that thought that would be nice.

"Yeah I would really like that," she smiled at me.

**Hope you liked it I worked hard on it!! Sorry I haven't update in like forever I'll try more!! REVIEW!!!**

**Love**

**Obsessed Cullen Disorder**


	6. Abnormal Friend

Chapter 6 Abnormal Friend

Bella's POV

By now Kaitlin and I have become really good friends. Well let me correct that not really good friends well, best friend. She was my best friend, the most amazing and caring girl I've ever met. I could trust her with anything and she wouldn't go tell everyone, if I told her secret she would keep it a secret, if I smiled at her she'd smile back, if I was sad she would comfort me, if I was mad she would keep me calm, if I needed support she would support me, if I needed help she would help me. I could tell her anything and she would understand. Kaitlin has made me happy again she was like a sister I've always wanted. I could go to her for anything. Though I've never told her my other secret and I never will I kept that memory locked up in a drawer soon to be only a haunting memory from time to time. I'm going to move on like it never happened.

Kaitlin lived with me now in a very nice apartment. She was actually trilled when I invited her in and while she moved in I found a talent in her. She was an amazing interior designer, so therefore I asked her to decorate our apartment. She was thrilled about that. She told me that was her life dream to be an amazing interior designer, so I told her while we go on tour we could find someplace that would hire her so her dream could start. That was a perfect idea for her. I chuckled at that, Kaitlin could be so enthusiastic about the weirdest things sometimes.

"Bella! You'll never believe what I found!" Kaitlin chimed. I finally told her my old name, but Kaitlin was the only one to know it.

"What?" I called.

"My grade school year book!" she practically yelled. "Look don't I look so cute!" She said pointing herself out.

I laughed. There goes the enthusiastic about the weirdest things again.

"And how did you find this?" I asked.

"Well I was digging the box that we put upstairs that was full of junk and found it in there, which reminds me who this?" she asked pulling out a picture of Edward and I on my birthday.

"Edward and I" I simply stated.

"Ah, where is Edward now?" she asked.

"Las Angeles."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Yes" I said but couldn't care less I said I would move on.

"Wow, Bella you know how to find good looking people" She chuckled. I was so happy to have Kaitlin as a friend that moment because normally people would get jealous that someone had a Greek god like that and they didn't, but Kaitlin wasn't the jealous type she was more like a person who thought everything was free, imaginary, and happy place. She could be so abnormal.

I laughed and then looked at the time.

"Come on Kaitlin lets go get ready so I can get to my concert in time" I sighed.

"Great!" She said joyfully. Kaitlin loved going to my concerts all the time. She would be one of those people who screamed twenty four seven. Sometimes I would even pull her on stage to introduce her. I did this so much the every crowd I met knew her. When it was usually the time I pulled her on stage the crowd would chant "Kaitlin, Kaitlin". They loved how she would tell jokes, stories, and call people from the audience, one time she even jumped on my back. She was so popular with me on my first album it was her on my back again. I laughed at that.

"Hurry up Kaitlin, I called the audience wants you to probably jump on my back again so we better get there in time" I called.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," she chanted.

I sighed and grabbed my keys to go outside and start the car. When I went outside the New York air nipped at my face and I snuck father into my penny coat. I ran to the car and quickly got in the car to start it. The car didn't roar to life like I was used to. It did a slight purr. That was the only sad thing I missed about my old life. Instead I had a Hybrid. Always had to do what was best for the environment. I thought mentally. Actually I didn't even pick my car, Kaitlin did, she's one of those people who have to protect the environment. I laughed.

"See I hurried!" I heard Kaitlin shot from the top of the stairs to the front door. I laughed.

"Sure did!" I shouted back. She smirked, and ran half way down the stairs but slipped on the last step and landed on her butt. I burst out laughing. Kaitlin is also very clumsy like me you could probably say were like twins.

"That's not funny!" She shouted as she got up from the sidewalk and started to brush the mud off of her, but that only made me laugh harder. She glared at me and stalked off to the passenger side. I was still laughing when she got. She glared at me one more time, but couldn't help herself and burst out laughing with me. That was the thing about Kaitlin she can't hold grudges very long. After we stopped laughing we were already there.

**IMPORTANT**

Hey hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!

**PS I HAVENT BEEN GETTING LIKE ANY REVEIWS! I DINT GET ONE SINGAL ONE THE LAST CHAPTER! SO IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE YOU NEED TO REVIEW!!!**

**Love**

**Obsessed Cullen Disorder**


	7. Two Minutes

Chapter 7 Two Minutes

Bella's POV

I sighed and stepped out of car, to go in and get ready. I was almost half way there when I noticed Kaitlin wasn't following me. She was still sitting in the car staring at a banded street that looked like a place where someone would grab you and murder you. I shivered but not out of cold of fear this was like a scene I've already seen it happened, in Port Angles to me. Dark, creepy, and cold.

"Aren't you coming," I called to Kaitlin.

"Yeah, hold on… I just thought I saw someone," she said while squinting her eyes to see better into the fog that was now covering a the a banded street.

"It was probably nothing," I said just trying to get her away from there. "Probably an animal."

"Yeah your probably right…"

"Well, then let's get going it's cold out here," I said while another shiver of fear went down my spine.

"Why don't you go without me, I'll get the stuff out the trunk," she said now actually turning to face me while she got of the car.

"I don't know about that…" I started to say but she cut me of.

"No really ill be fine just give me two minutes and ill be there," she said while turning to smile at me.

"Are you sure, I can help you," I said trying to come up with any excuse for me to stay with her. I didn't like the idea of her being out here _alone._

"No, no go two minutes I promise."

"Ok," I sighed giving up but I still had a strange feeling to go back.

She smiled one last time before disappeared through the door. I knew it was probably a bad idea to let her out there all by herself, but what else could I do she can be so stubborn about listening to people sometimes. I sighed and went up to my dressing room to get ready.

It doesn't take me that long to get ready. My stuff is usually already laid out and my hair and make-up artist are usually already there to get me ready. I sighed and as I sat down in my chair to get ready. By the time I was done, it was already past two minutes. It doesn't usually take that long to get the stuff out. Panic shot through me right there. What if something bad happened? It would be my entire fault. I'm the one who left her there. I jumped from the chair I was sitting in before and ran franticly toward the back door where I parked the car. I got to the door and swung it open franticly. Kaitlin was nowhere by the car.

"Kaitlin, Kaitlin!" I started to scream. I couldn't breathe. I felt like everything was crashing down on me at once. My whole world was going the opposite direction. Everything was going better with Kaitlin and now my best friend was gone. Everything was blurry to me. My tears where covering my sight while I ran franticly down random streets, trying find any sign where she might be. I was about to turn right when in the distance I heard a blood-curling scream. It was a one that sent chills down your spine. It was so chilling I froze in place for second, but snapped out of it and started running toward the scream. I was running so fast that my legs where starting to get numb from running with the cold air that whipped at me, but I didn't care all I knew was that I had to find Kaitlin. I couldn't lose someone who's important to me again. I already lost so much.

I turned right just in time to see Kaitlin cowering in a corner, in the back of the ally she was staring at earlier. She looked at me for a frantic second but then looked back at the figure slowly stalking toward her. Un thinking I grabbed a pole that was sitting by my foot to defend Kaitlin from the dark shadow. I don't know where the bravery came from, but I knew I couldn't stand and watch my friend die in front of my eyes. I ran up to the figure and screamed, "Get away from her!" I don't think he recognized I was their cause when they turned around they were shocked to see me, and I was shocked to see them. It wasn't a human like I expected, no it was a vampire, but this one was familiar to me. Victoria. I only saw her once and that was one concert, where she wouldn't dare to kill me in front of all those people, but now she could there were only two people. Kaitlin and I. I started at her so stunned that I dropped the pole. She them laughed. In my dreams I've always thought she would have had a perfect beautiful voice but it was not what I expected. It was voice so high you could call it a baby voice.

"What are you going to do Bella? Whack me with a pole, only to hurt yourself?" she asked in her high baby voice.

"Just get away from, Kaitlin," I spitted the words at her. "I'm the one you want not her."

"True, but I was thinking I could have more than just you Bella."

I finally looked at Kaitlin. Her eyes were full of fear. I've never seen her so scared. I knew this was going to be all me fault and now I'm sentencing her to death when she did nothing wrong. I did this all.

"Victoria don't hurt her," I said as much firmness I could say it in.

"Why?" she asked becoming serious now.

"She didn't do anything, just kill me!" I screamed at her.

"No!" Kaitlin chocked from the corner. "You can't die you're my best friend!" she screamed at me with tears coming out of her eyes.

I turned to her. "This is my fault, I got you into this mess. I feel horrible I deserve to die," I said while walking over to her and hugging her.

Victoria raised an eyebrow at me, but I said nothing. She could not kill Kaitlin no matter what. She never did anything wrong.

"Kaitlin go now you don't need to be in this mess," I whispered to her franticly.

"No if you're going to die then I am too. We die as sisters and best friends. I will never let you down." She said while looking me straight in the eye.

"No," I whispered. But it was to late Victoria was already slowly slipping into a crouch.

**Thanks for all the nice reviews from the people who actually choose to review!**

**Thanks Too:**

**sarasara ()**

**edwardaddict17**

**Pyro007**

**nightlightofhappiness**

**jacobsbabygirl01**

**Nice reviews you guys!! PLEASE REVIEW MORE IF YOU WANT MORE!!!**

**Love ya**

**Obsessed Cullen Disorder**


	8. Blood

Chapter 8 Blood

Bella's POV

I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it coming in her eyes. It would be quick all she had to do was feed on Kaitlin and I and go. My knees began to shake, and I held Kaitlin tighter.

She stepped back, and began to circle, causally as if she was trying to get a better view of who to start with. Her pleasant smile wasn't warm no more it was but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

I couldn't help myself I pulled Kaitlin up and tried to run with her. As useless as I knew it would be, I bolted down to find away out of the ally. She was in front of us in a flash. I couldn't see if she used her hand or her foot it was too fast. All I felt was a crushing blow that hit my chest and sent me flying - I could feel myself flying backward slamming into the hard and cold stoned wall of the ally. The stone cracked sending some dust falling on the ground be me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet. I looked up slowly to see her grab Kaitlin and swinging her up from the ground like a ragged doll. Kaitlin let out a small whimper but otherwise kept silent.

"This is a perfect moment," she said, her voice friendly. "Isn't it?"

I ignored her scrambling to my hands and knees trying to grab Kaitlin out her arms. Kaitlin this time let out a scream as Victoria held her tighter to her, stopping me from grabbing her.

"Please," I whimpered. "Let her go." But I knew it was no use she would never let me have her way. Why should she when I'm the one who took James from her, if my blood didn't smell so good this would have never happened.

She ignored me and threw Kaitlin on the ground making a cracking noise in the process. Kaitlin screamed as she clutched her arm. She was over me in a second, her foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard a sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it. I twisted over to reach my leg to hold it, and she was over me in a second smiling down at me.

"Would you rather have Edward have this pain instead?" She asked. She lifted me up by the neck as I let out a piercing scream.

"No!" I gasped. "No don't hurt h-" And then I stopped, I couldn't breathe something pierced through my skin making me scream out in pain even louder. I could feel it, she was sucking. Sucking every last drop of my blood. I was going to die. Edward couldn't stop Victoria this time. This was my time I was going to go. Go to a better place, but I couldn't help but feel mad. Yes I would be in a better place but Kaitlin didn't deserve to die not yet. She should be able to get married have kids and grandchildren but not die yet.

Victoria suddenly stopped as if she remembered something important. Threw my foggy eyes I could still see Kaitlin cowering in the corner holding her leg, but making no sound only seeing terror in her eyes.

Victoria threw me on the groung and stalked over to her and picked her up and bit softly into her neck the same way she did with me. Kairlin let out a piercing scream. I turned my head. I couldn't watch my friend die, she never deserved. How could I die with the only image in my head is Kaitlin terrified eyes staring at me begging me to help her.

Let it be quick now, was my only thought. No one should suffer. Those were my only thoughts the fog was taking over my sight and sucking my conscious away with it. My eyes were closing.

I heard a faint call of our names in the distance. Before I fell into darkness.

**THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVEIWED**

**SassyGrlx92x**

**nightlightofhappiness**

**whitneyrosecullen**

**twilightfreak4eva**

**DhampireRose**

**edward cullen lover!!!**

**Alix-09**

**Tomboy Amy**

**jacobsbabygirl01**

**Laurie Cullen**

**THANKS GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YA**

**OBSESSED CULLEN DISORDER**


	9. Hell

Chapter 9 Hell

Bella's POV

I knew I was dead. I was burning in the firing pits of hell. I knew this because all around me was dark. I couldn't see in anything but I could feel myself burning all over in the inside and out, but I would have to admit that this was better than anything else in my life. I wanted the fire to consume me so I would not feel the worst pain I ever felt anymore. Which was when _he_ left me. I knew this was the best thing that happened to me in the last eight mouths.

I didn't want the be on this earth anymore. I wanted to be far away from here, getting away from the worst pain I felt on earth. My life had no meaning on earth anymore since _he _left, but Kaitlin did I know she didn't deserve to be in hell with me. She deserved more. She deserved someone who would love her and care for her. Kaitlin was unique and was kind not horrible person. She wasn't supposed to be here down with me. She was suppose to be up their with all the other kind and caring people. She didn't deserve to burn with me.

The hell was consuming me now, but I didn't care. I felt better than anything right, with the fire licking and my skin and burning every thing in my entire body. I would go threw this a thousand times just to get rid of all my other pains.

My hell was perfect everything was perfect, but as I started to look around I started to see threw the darkness, I saw red. My hell started to spin, my red turned into walls of blood on them oozing out of cracks in the wall. I screamed terrified, but nothing came out I couldn't hear anything. This was not hell it was worse than hell it was a nightmare and I had no way of stopping or getting out of it. I was trapped.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy with school, volleyball, and cheer. I'll try to update more from now on! SO SORRY!!!**

**Thanks for Reveiws**

**jjaycullen123**

**I Love The Pain On My Wrist**

**Twilightxfanatic21**

**clueless c **

**eskimo vs ninja**

**Meagan Brooke **

**EdwardxBellalover**

**jayd-n33 **

**Karly Black **

**RAWR-im-a-scene-kid **

**nogin95 **

**Read-A-Holic1227 **

**twilight.1901.1918 **

**MaddieCullenRules **

**Cara Daughter of Aphrodite**

**BABYKOOL12 **

**kill4blood**

**The Dark Squire**

**In love with Music!! **

**nightlightofhappiness**


	10. Heaven

Chapter 10 Heaven

Kaitlin's POV

I've never felt anything like this before. I never new that when you were on fire your death would be this painful. I always thought you would be in pain for a few seconds and then you would die, but this fire seemed like it was going to go on for hours and never stop. I knew I was dying. I knew I was going to die right when I looked into Bella's eyes when the strange women attack me and I could tell she knew it too.

I knew your were suppose to be afraid of death, but for some odd reason I was never afraid of death. Death did not seem to frighted me at all, I thought this because I knew that if I died I would go to a wonderful and beautiful place. Heaven. I always had fascinated about what heaven would be like when I died. Would it be up in the sky with a gold gate to enter in and God and the other angels there to welcome you? Or somewhere where you were in a huge castle and you got to live your princess dream? I may not know what heaven looked like at the moment but I had a good feeling that I would see it soon.

I could feel my end coming at any moment. The fire was hotter than ever. It was almost to the end were I would feel no pain at all any more. The fire was leaving my feet now. This was the worst part. I screamed one last time on this earth, before the fire stopped all together. I felt nothing, the fire was gone, but something wasn't right. Why wasn't I in heaven yet? I thought I died? I couldn't see anything else but black. It was like a black dungeon. A cold and black dungeon. I knew this was defiantly not Heaven.

**Sorry it's short but I've been busy. Hope you like it! Reveiw please!**

**Love**

**Obsessed Cullen Disorder**


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note

Please read and respond!:)

I promised myself I wouldn't do one of these author notes, but I need to break this promise to explain some things to my readers. First off I know a lot of you are still complaining about the chapters being short. Well first off I have been busy writing a story that I want someday to be published so I don't really have that much time to write long chapters all the time. Second I am going to be probably putting the new story up here maybe tomorrow. I really hope some you guys can go and read this story. It is not based of a book or anything it's my own story. I hope you guys will like it!

Love

Obsessed Cullen Disorder


	12. Starting Over

**I'M BACK!**

Chapter 11 Starting Over

Bella's POV

I already knew the fate that happened to me, no one had to explain it to me. There was no denying it I was a vampire.

I should be happy I thought this is always what I wanted to be a vampire, to live for eternity. Yes, but I always imagined spending the eternity with Edward.

I laid on the ground trying to organize my thoughts for a few moments. I wondered if Victoria was still there? Would she really wait all this time just for me and Kaitlin to complete the transformation? There was no way. I knew Victoria wouldn't. She finished her job. She changed me into a vampire which was even worse than death for me, making me live eternity alone in this world.

I slowly got up from where I was laying. I didn't know how to react to being changed. How was I going to my concerts? Singing was the only thing that kept me from falling to pieces.

I looked down at my hands they where deathly pale. Now I knew this wasn't a dream. I started to sob into my hands. How could this happen to me? Edward was right I am a danger magnet.

I sighed and looked over to where Kaitlin was laying down. I'm sure she would wake up in a few minutes and I would have a lot of explaining to do to her.

I looked over and saw that Kaitlin was starting to sit up. She looked around confused and in a daze. Then finally her eyes settle on me.

"What in the world happen?" she asked. I expected to see fear in her eyes after everything that had happened in these couple of days, but I only saw confusion.

I sighed "I think you need to sit down, this may take awhile."

I told Kaitlin everything about how I fell in love with Edward and me figuring about him being a vampire. I told her about James, Victoria, and Laurent. I told her that James tried to kill and bit me but Edward sucked the venom out and saved me. I told her that Jasper tried to kill on my eighteenth birthday. I told her how Edward left me heartbroken in the woods. I told her that Jacob helped put me together when Edward left and that Jacob was a werewolf. I told her that Victoria had been stalking me these last months trying to get to me. Lastly I told her that she had turned into a vampire.

"So wait I'm a vampire?" She questioned. She took all the news a lot better than I thought she would. I thought by the end of my story she would end up running away screaming.

"Yes," I whispered silently.

"But if were vampires doesn't that mean we have to eat people?" She whispered.

I laughed Kaitlin was always worried about the little things instead of the big things she didn't care that we were just about murdered and turned into to vampires to live for eternity. No all she cared for was that we may be killing other people. Not that it wasn't a big thing.

"No we can eat animals like the Cullen's did, but it will take some time to get used too. We are newborns and we have to get used to being around humans again. We are also going to need some colored contacts to blend in for awhile until our eyes change to a normal color." I answered to her.

"But Bella, what about the concerts, we can't just disappear. I mean aren't they your life?" She looked at me worried because not only were they my life but they were also Kaitlin's.

"Yes your right. That's why we better get started and get used to human scent. I know that lives may be spared but this is my whole life and I can't just give it up." I told her sternly.

**So hello everyone! I know what your thinking. Where the hell have you been? What has it been like 6 months? But I have a good excuse I am almost done with my book and plan to get it published someday! I hope you all forgive me for the delay. I really am sorry. But I can repay you. If I get some awesome REVIEWS I will let you see the first chapter of my book! Deal? Deal!**

**Love **

**Obsessed Cullen Disorder**


	13. Thoughts

Okay so let me start off by saying that being a vampire is not easy. I thought I was ready to be one with Edward but it obviously was not meant to be. I thought I would be able to have Edward their to coach me alone and get me through this. I had no one to help me, Kaitlin and I were on our own probably for the rest of our lives. Truth be told being a vampire sucks ass.

As soon as Kaitlin and I got changed I made us head straight to the woods to go feed. The whole time we were heading there my throat was burning. I have never felt a worse pain in my life not. It was like I had the worse sore throat possible but could not get rid of it. When Kaitlin and I first attempted to hunt I failed miserably at trying to catch my first deer. Apparently you can't make all the noise you want, I scared the deer off even before I was ten feet in front of it. After it ran I manged to catch up and tackle it but also getting blood all over my cloths while feeding. I was a mess. Kaitlin was a natural, it was almost as if she was programmed at knowing how to do everything. I may be a little jealous. She manged to grab her deer and snap his neck before even noticing what was happening.

We canceled the rest of our tour for the show. I called my manager and told him Kaitlin and I were taking a few months break. That I just needed to breath and that I was getting stressed.

We haven't been around any humans, we practically have been living in this forest for a week. Frankly I'm scared to leave this forest. I has become my sanctuary. It keep the humans safe from me and the monster I can become if they are by me. I know were to far out for any human to venture over here. Though I still worry everyday. I don't want to slip in front of someone and kill them knowing I was responsible. I don't think I could ever carry that guilt. The only thing I can really do is wait. Wait until I'm sure that I can leave these woods knowing I will never hurt someone. And trusting Kaitlin enough that she will never hurt anyone. Truthfully I don't even know if that day will come.

**Sorry if there is spelling errors! Thanks for support keep reviewing! **

**-obsessed cullen disorder **


End file.
